Being Left Alone
by msanogi
Summary: Yazoo gets left by himself after the three brothers find a place to rest. He later realizes how 'alone' he really is...Yaoi. Just so you know.


Being Left Alone

Yazoo/Sephiroth

Disclaimer: I don't own any character from Advent Children. Obviously.

Yazoo wandered through the darkened hallways, hanging onto the walls like the damp scent caused by humidity that permeated itself throughout the day. The weather had been particularly unpleasant as far as he was concerned. He hated days that loomed with impending rain, for the air on those days was thick with what would come from the sky eventually, causing his leather clothes to cling unusually close with a disgusting layer of sweat as the adhesive. He squirmed just thinking about it, twisting his face up with disgust.

"Hm."

The three brothers had stopped and procured a place to stay upon making their way towards Edge town. Yazoo was sure they were quite far from their destination (as he had been looking out the window earlier he thought he could make out the lights from the golden saucer but he wasn't exactly sure). In any case however, he was now all by himself in the house. He leaned his head cautiously around the corner to look into a room, his hair cascading over his shoulders as his eyes glowed, searching back and forth across the walls for a light switch.

"Dammit…" he muttered. Returning back down the hallway in a huff to get the candle Loz had left on the table before he left.

"_Here Yazoo. A nightlight so the little baby won't get scared. Heh heh,_" had been his parting words as he tossed the waxy stick at him. Yazoo grumbled as he cut off the tip of the candle to leave more room for the wick. He was just a bit frustrated that in the end his brother had been right about him.

A flicker, then light poured into the room, illuminating it with a wavering and dull glow.

It wasn't as good as a light bulb, but it was still better than being in the dark.

He made his way back to the room he had been at when he'd finally come to the conclusion that this place had no light bulbs. It had obviously been used as a study, several books and papers were strewn about on a desk but the bed across from it was made nicely enough. He set the candle in a candle holder next to the bed and had a seat. It was lonely in this house. This was another thing he hated, to be left behind or all by himself. It only occurred as an after thought that it might've been something to do with his childhood and his brothers, but he never took the time to really look into it. With an evasive permission his eyes wandered around the dimly lit room as he un-did the zipper to his shirt and peeled the leather away from his skin. Once partially undressed he conjectured that perhaps the humid air wasn't that bad. If it was all by itself, just the air against his skin, it was actually rather pleasant. He quickly shook his head in response though, he liked his outfit too much to side with its mortal enemy. His body fell back into the bed with a far away sense of fatigue. Despite this lack of apparent sleepiness however, he still managed to make himself close his eyes to begin to rest. /I absolutely despise being alone/ he thought for the millionth time since nightfall had descended upon his world.

"Oh, but you aren't." a voice answered.

Yazoo's glowing green eyes jolted open, only to be met with an oddly familiar pair staring right back at him.

His mouth fell slack and an astonished silence took hold of his features as he surveyed just who had answered his silent plea for company.

"And no I'm not your brother, I'm the real deal…" the figure said in a low resonating voice.

Yazoo desperately tried to regain use of his basic language skills, "Se…Sephiroth?" he questioned breathelessly, not quite grasping how or why this situation came to present itself.

"In the flesh." Came a curt reply from the infamous SOLDIER as he made his way onto the bed, legs straddling either side of Yazoo as he leaned towards him. He let out an amused chuckle before he shifted closer and planted a less than innocent kiss on Yazoo's lips.

Yazoo was taken aback but was quickly made to succumb to Sephiroth's natural ability. His eyes closed half way through the kiss as he began to drift from consciousness into a blank state of passion, but once he thought about the actual situation once again, they snapped open sharply.

He pulled back, "How are you- I mean, why….I don't completely understand what's going on here, or how this is going on, " his brow furrowed as a hazy confusion muddled his thoughts. Looking on helplessly into Sephiroth's eyes he hoped something there would make everything more clear to him. "Did Kadaj and Loz find mother? Is that why--"

He was cut off by Sephiroth placing a gloved finger over his slightly parted lips. With a smirk he put his cheek against Yazoo's and whispered softly in his ear, "I'm here, because you said you were lonely. You did say you hated that right?" Yazoo's eyes wavered slightly, the contact between Sephiroth's cheek and his deep voice sending shivers coursing through his body.

" ……I'm gonna fix that." The Jenova original clarified, kissing the top of the ear he had just spoken into gingerly. Yazoo's face burned red like the candle sitting not too far from the both of them. His hand absent mindedly gripped onto Sephiroth's shoulder, squeezing it as the same man began to trail kisses across all of his features, taking his time with each small show of affection, his warmth beginning to seep into every inch of Yazoo's body. Sephiroth soon sat face to face with the younger man, brushing the hair out of his face so he could stare deeply into those eyes that so resembled his own. Yazoo bit his lip as a new wave of anxiety took hold of him, he could barely look into Sephiroth's eyes now, afraid of the passion this man immediately invoked in him, afraid— of what he could possibly coax him into doing. His aggressor didn't let him linger on this feeling for long however, enclosing his lips with his own, dominating the younger man with the utmost of ease.

Yazoo whimpered slightly, feeling overwhelmed as he felt Sephiroth's tongue slip past his poor defenses and the same gloved hand from earlier begin to slip from his face, down to his bare chest. His hips bucked slightly in response to the finger that brushed past his nipple, his arousal beginning to swell. Sephiroth parted lips with Yazoo, still smiling, and massaged the bulge in the other's pants lightly as he used his free hand to free himself of his clothes. Yazoo threw his head back, willingly playing into this new sensation of pleasure even though his arms, which had been holding him up all this time, were beginning to shake violently as he felt close to orgasm.

"Getting there already? That's no good." Before Sephiroth could even get Yazoo's zipper fully down he came, collapsing onto the bed in a panting heap, his head lying to the side in a state of exhaustion.

"Nope, you're not getting off that easily." The older man affirmed, biting the tip of his gloves to slip them off so he could finish pulling down the Yazoo's pants.

"No— no…… no….." Yazoo said between pants, half-heartedly moving his hand to keep the Sephiroth from continuing. "I can't keep going. I –_can't_—!" he yelped out his last words as he felt fingers enter him unexpectedly. He let out a low moan, clawing at the bed as they probed deeper and deeper into him, slick with his own cum. He began to repeat pleading messages, yelling out parts as Sephiroth neared his "spot". Once the older man was fairly sure he had located it, he brushed it several times, enjoying having the power to immobilize another person, just reveling in the fact that all he could do was squirm in protest at most. Yazoo slowly raised his hips, wanting to meet Sephiroth in his motions as he bit his finger, letting a hiss escape, to keep from screaming out.

Content to see that he had gotten Yazoo's cock hard once again, he removed his fingers and got into the proper position to enter him fully. He pushed the shorter haired man's to either side of him and slid in with the utmost care, moving to kiss Yazoo once he was all the way in.

"AHH! AH!" Yazoo screamed before he was silenced with a kiss. It hurt so badly, yet it felt so good all at once. Mixed with this tango of sensations he soon began to feel the pleasure more than anything else as the slow, cautious motions soon turned into steady thrusts. His mouth was soon released again and he immediately swung his arms around Sephiroth's neck, clinging to him as if his life depended on it.

A sweat broke out over both their bodies as the bed began to move along with their rhythm. Sephiroth's hair flowed down past his shoulders and over Yazoo's, covering them both like a sheet. Yazoo began to moan louder and louder biting his lip every once and again. "Harder." He managed to ask through gritted teeth, nails practically digging into the older man's back as he began to feel every move resonate through his body with satisfaction.

Sephiroth happily obliged him and sped up his movements to the best of his abilities, his muscles tensing and making a display of his ripped body as he began to give into an impending orgasm.

"I want you to… scream my name…" he commanded as he felt both of their bodies reach a climax.

Automatically Yazoo screamed in pure ecstasy the name of the man who brought him to such a feeling of bliss. His seed poured out onto Sephiroth's abs as Sephiroth in turned filled him, pushing him to ride out this seemingly inconceivable orgasm.

Yazoo simply lay prostrate on the bed as his angel pulled out of him and leaned in to kiss him once again. A smile graced his lips finally as he whispered a small thank you to his savior and closed his eyes.

"Hm." Sephiroth returned.

It was then, with an abrupt bang the door swung open, causing Yazoo to jolt upwards in shock. His heart beat rapidly as his eyes opened to see his more annoying brother Loz standing in the door way.

"Having fun I see." Loz noted, nodding towards Yazoo's apparent hard-on, even though the sheets were now covering him. Yazoo simply looked back and forth across the room in a confused manner, wondering where Sephiroth had gone.

"I'll just leave you to finish up your business." Loz laughed as he turned to close the door. "Guess we didn't need to hurry back so soon, you weren't so lonely after all."

With the door shut, Yazoo surveyed the room once again, finding no trace of his visitor in sight. As he looked down towards the sheet that now covered him, he noticed at the foot of the bed a lone black feather. He reached to take hold of it, then twisted his face up into a small frown. He could still feel Sephiroth inside of him.

"I wish you hadn't…"


End file.
